


So you did have one my calendar hanging in your room! #40-13-13

by Palytoxin



Series: Love & Pride [11]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Other, Photos, fragment, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palytoxin/pseuds/Palytoxin
Summary: “You has no crush on me?!” Roger shoots his left eyebrow dramatically high.*photo link update (at the end)





	So you did have one my calendar hanging in your room! #40-13-13

**Author's Note:**

> It took me some time to search for the photos(links are at the end). And clearly they're not the same as my memory which I described in the story...XDDD 
> 
> Beside, I had no ideal why I wrote this, the first sentence was the title, jumping in my head when I was walking back home, listening Maroon 5 and had nothing to do calendar or photos...still confused about where the sentence came form...
> 
>  
> 
> Please be free to comment～it's alway pleasure to know your thought or get kudos.  
> Thanks for reading~xoxo

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey! Hey! It’s me! “

“Me what?”

Roger points at a little square in one of the photos they’re seeing. It’s an old photo that Rafa lay on his belly, elbows propping on the mattress in his childhood room. A calendar was hanging on his bookcase.  
 

“Ha! So you did have one my calendar hanging in your room!” Roger remembered that one particular photo that he was about to serve, tossing a ball high. He thinks that was in central court, 2004.  
 

"You said you had no idol."

"I no have."

"So you just had a crush on me since you’re teen?"

“No!” Rafa protests with his face turning fully red.

“You has no crush on me?!” Roger shoots his left eyebrow dramatically high, teasing. Although as bad as his English is, Rafa could still tell the Swiss messing up the tenses.  
 

“You idiot “ Rafa rolls his eyes with fake irritation. He grabs Roger’s hand in his own, face nudging against it, a little sheepish, a little coy.

“It’s not like I was into you.”

“It’s... Wimbledon is a dream to me, and you had won it many times that time, looked so easy and all elegance.”

He lifts his head, looking directly into Roger’s eyes. Roger still has no ideas why Rafa could be so shy and so bold all at once to show his fondness and compliments.

“I wished I could win it once, holding that cup like you. “

Roger couldn’t help but lean closer, dragging the young man into a languishing kiss.

 

“ It sounds like you to me for French open .” He speaks with their lips brushing to each other constantly. His voice is so low like he is crooning.

He vaguely recalls a set of photos, one that boy Rafael, long hair and stripe suit, sat on an armchair, head ducking low, both hands covering the lower part of his face, eyes focusing on the Mousquetaires cup laid on the ground and the next one he was naked with only one white towel covering over his hip, sitting on the bed with one leg drawing under the other one, smiling, totally unknowing how good he looked. I want THIS. It’s the only thought that hit him at the moment. And now he looks back, maybe he didn’t know what he really wanted that time. Considering how badly he wanted to steal the cup from Rafa that it ended up he couldn’t tell whether he wanted it more or he wanted him more. And it’s kinds of weird that literally, no one could steal it from Rafa, everyone beat him couldn’t win the cup at the end of the tournament. They break apart from the kiss for lack of oxygen, both panting heavily.

“And you’re so cruel that you wouldn’t give it to me even once. “ Rafa’s eyes widen comically as he hears the accusations from The Swiss. Roger chuckled out, peppering more tiny kisses over those pouting lips.

“ I give myself to you, no?”

Roger is stunned, tear welling in his eyes while he holds the Spaniard tight in his arms. He won’t trade this man for anything, never.

 

 

 

 

 

 

#1st photo: <https://m.imgur.com/a/xdVWf9G>  
#2nd photo: <https://imgur.com/eZ2mfKg>  
#3rd photo: <https://m.imgur.com/a/FknMG>


End file.
